1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for loading a web page using multiple paths in circumstances of multiple interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile devices include at least two interfaces to allow for connection to the Internet. Although the mobile devices include multiple interfaces, a single interface is selectively used when performing a communication. Since the mobile devices load a web page through a particular path depending on a selected interface, there may be a limitation in reducing a loading time of the web page.
Currently, other methods which use multiple paths are being applied to communication where a sequence of packets is important, such as, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). However, when using the multiple paths, a configuration of the methods may be complex and thus, a great amount of overhead may respectively occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for research on a method capable of loading a web page more rapidly using multiple paths in circumstances of multiple interfaces.